Still Breathing
by Kri5ti
Summary: Break Up fic, but not your typical one. Kurt thought he and Blaine could have a clean break, despite how much he still loved the boy. But when Blaine shows up on his doorstep with a rather... important reason to make their relationship work, will they survive the hardships of young love? WARNING: MPreg, smut. Title inspired by the song by Mayday Parade.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I kind of got the idea for this while on tumblr... Yes. CHRIS COLFER SEX RIOT! *WHOOP WHOOP***

* * *

**DisKLAINEr: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Blaine paced on the outside of Kurt and Rachel's apartment, anxious to give Kurt the news. Truthfully he had been here only a week earlier with news of his "cheating," which he hadn't had the time to explain to Kurt. Nevertheless, he found himself back on his (ex?)'s doorstep with his hands shaking terribly.

The door came open, showing Kurt with his phone in one hand, his back to Blaine as he exited the building.

"Rachel! Yes, I'm going! Isabelle called! I'll be home by noo - "

Kurt froze as he took in the sight in front of him. What the hell was Blaine doing here?

Blaine was shocked by seeing the beautiful boy standing face to face with him. It had only been a week, but that week had been hectic. And Blaine needed Kurt, now more than ever. "Kurt..." he muttered, not sure how to start.

"What are you doing here?" Kurt asked, his voice shaky and uncontrollable. He tried to maintain his composure despite it all.

"Um..." Blaine sighed. How could he say this? "Kurt, we need to talk - "

"No," Kurt shot down the idea immediately. Blaine's expression fell. "No. I'm not going to sit here and listen to you going on and on about the stupid guy you cheated on me with, and then the stupid apologies, then the - "

"Kurt, no, no," Blaine said, silencing him. Kurt stopped talking, keeping his eyes trained on Blaine's. "That's not why I'm here."

Kurt sighed, his voice a whisper. He coughed in an attempt to ease the tension. "Why, then?"

Blaine dropped his eyes, sighing deeply. "Kurt, it's - "

"One second," Kurt cut him off as his phone began to ring. "I'm sorry, Blaine. I've got to get to work. You can stay with Rachel, I guess..."

Blaine's mouth turned up into a smile. He could break the news to her first, get her opinion on the entire ordeal before confessing anything to Kurt. He needed an outlet for all of his reckless emotions at the moment, and Rachel was as close as he was going to get.

"Yeah," Blaine said. "Yeah," he repeated, not having all that much else to say. "I'll see you in a little while?"

Kurt nodded emotionlessly, slowly. "Yeah. Um, bye."

Blaine's eyes followed Kurt's retreating form and remained there until he had reached the end of the hall. Blaine sighed, ran a hand through his messy curls, and turned around. Rachel was at the door.

"Blaine?" She asked, shocked. "Why are you here?"

Blaine took a deep breath. He needed to tell Rachel. Now.

"Rachel... I need to tell you something. Please."

She seemed wary, but opened the door nonetheless. She gestured for him to sit on the couch, closing the door behind her. "Coffee?" She asked as kindly as possible, though it sounded too forced.

"Um, no thank you. Caffeine isn't good for me in this state."

Rachel creased her eyebrows. "In this state?" She mimicked. "What do you mean 'state?'"

Blaine frowned, patting the seat beside him. Rachel sat down, folding her hands in her lap and turning to Blaine. "Rachel..." Blaine was faced with the same dilemma as before. How to word this? "Um... well, Rachel, I'm going to put it bluntly. Just promise you won't laugh." Worried, she nodded quickly. "Well, Rachel... I'm, uh, pregnant."

Rachel shook her head. "Blaine, I know you may be desperate to get Kurt back, but, really? The pregnancy card? Kurt's not stupid, Blaine. Men can't get pregnant." She was smiling by the end, until she looked at Blaine. His face was solid, serious. "You _are_ joking... right?"

Blaine shook his head, leaning back. "I wish. I was feeling sick a lot in the past week, and I thought it was just because of the break up, but it wasn't, Rachel. It was morning sickness. I went to the doctor. Something in my genetics..." Blaine waved his hand around. "It doesn't matter. What matters is that I'm pregnant with Kurt's child."

Rachel was still, unmoving. How was she expected to react? "Well, uh... did you tell Kurt?"

Blaine shook his head 'no.' "That's why I was here... I mean, I don't want to force him into anything because, knowing Kurt, he'll feel guilted back into the relationship. I don't want to do that to him, but I have nowhere else to go..." Blaine was sobbing now. Rachel wrapped her arms around him, whispering soothing words while tracing patterns on his back.

"It's okay, Blaine. I'm here," Rachel murmured, though she was still trying to wrap her head around it all. Pregnant? Blaine? "I'll help you. We'll get through this Blaine, I promise."

Blaine looked up, smiling through his tears. "I'm sorry. I just show up, dump all of this on you, then..."

Rachel smiled back softly. "Blaine, it's okay. You have a lot to deal with. Now, who else knows?"

Blaine shook his head. "No one. I didn't want to tell anyone else."

Rachel nodded in agreement. "First things first, Kurt. I know you don't want to force him into anything, but he deserves to know, don't you think? He'll be upset if he finds out later, rather than sooner. Besides, it's his child, too."

Blaine sighed. "But he'll feel like he has to be with me again, Rachel. I can't do that to him."

Rachel smiled at Blaine, putting her arm around his shoulder. "I know it seems like you have no hope, but Kurt still loves you, Blaine. He mopes around all the time now, and screams your name at night during nightmares. Trust me, he wants to be with you. He just needs time after what happened."

Blaine nodded, then laughed. "You know, Rachel? You're not that bad."

Rachel smiled, giggling also. "I try, Blaine. I try."

* * *

Kurt opened the door to Vogue, pulling his jacket tighter around himself. What the hell was happening? Why did Blaine have to show up for some random visit only a week after he had broken Kurt's heart by cheating on him? Why had Kurt allowed Blaine back into his life that easily?

Kurt knew the answer to that, no matter how much he tried to deny it. He was still deeply and madly in love with Blaine. But how was he expected to trust him after he cheated? Admittedly, Kurt hadn't been the best boyfriend in the world either. But at least he hadn't been with someone else.

"Kurt?" The receptionist asked. Kurt looked up. "Sorry, you looked a little... out of it. Do you want me to call Isabelle and tell her you're here?"

Kurt only nodded in reply. "Yeah. Thanks."

She smiled at Kurt, calling up to Isabelle's office. She emerged from the elevator a minute later, rushing over to Kurt. "Kurt! Glad you could make it. I needed your help in - " She stopped when she reached Kurt, taking in his appearance. "What's wrong, sweetie?"

Kurt snapped back into reality, shaking his head. "Nothing. Nothing," he repeated. "I'm fine. What did you need?"

She gave Kurt a 'bitch, please,' look. "Kurt, I may be sort of emotionally closed off, but even I can tell you're upset. Boyfriend troubles?"

Kurt was shocked she had guessed so easily. "Well, uh, kind of. I mean, he showed up - yes." Kurt nodded, laughing humorlessly. "Yes, Isabelle."

She smirked knowingly. "I knew it. Well, there is no way I want you working here looking like that. No offense," she laughed. "Go home, Kurt. Sort this out. I ruined my love life with work. I'm not about to let you do the same."

Kurt stared at her. "I'm fine, Isabelle. Really. He's..." Kurt laughed. "He's not even worth it. I'm okay, just tell me what to do."

Isabelle shook her head at Kurt. "No. Don't give me that. If he wasn't worth it, you wouldn't be so upset. Now, get out of here and get him." She noticed Kurt's mouth about to open in protest, and put a finger to his lips. "I'll fire you if you don't."

Kurt smiled sadly. "Thank you," he said, despite how annoyed he was, and upset that he couldn't help her. He started walking towards the door. "I'll make it up to you! I promise!" He called over his shoulder. Isabelle only laughed, happy with herself for helping her favorite intern find love.

* * *

Blaine was pacing across Kurt and Rachel's apartment floor, Rachel's attempts at calming him weak, when Kurt entered the room. Blaine's pacing ceased, his head shooting up as soon as he saw Kurt.

"Kurt!" Blaine shouted, rushing over to him and hugging him. Kurt was a little surprised at the contact, but returned it until Blaine pulled away with wide eyes. "I, uh... I'm sorry for that."

Kurt didn't say anything, staring at Blaine. "You look worried. Penny for your thoughts?"

Blaine's face paled. He looked to Rachel, who nodded encouragingly. "I think I'll go," Rachel murmured, getting up and exiting the room with a smile in Blaine's direction. Kurt was confused by the interaction, but didn't question it.

"Oh God, what's wrong? Are you sick? Are you dying? Oh my God, you are, aren't you? Why the hell else would you show up here! Oh God, Oh God, Oh God..." Kurt was shaking now. Blaine grabbed his shoulders to stop him.

"Kurt, no, no, it's not that. It's, uh..." He began scratching the back of his neck nervously. "Well, do you want me to ease it on you, or just rip the band-aid?"

Kurt didn't hesitate. "Just tell me. I need to know, because I'm seriously worried right now. Are you sure you aren't dying?"

Blaine actually found humor in this. "I'm sure. But, Kurt..." Blaine paused. _Rip the band-aid._ Blaine sighed, gathering the courage to speak. "Kurt, I'm pregnant."

Kurt froze, not moving at all. "Blaine, this isn't funny."

"I'm not lying," Blaine was quick to defend himself. "I inherited some gene that enables my body to carry a child. And, uh, well..." He laughed nervously. "Here we are."

Kurt had no idea whether to entertain the idea, or tell Blaine to shut up and get out. "Blaine, seriously."

"I am completely serious," Blaine said, voice full of sincerity. Something in his eyes made Kurt believe him, because his eyes widened. His face was a mask of confusion, shock, hurt and relief. He bowed his head, then looked up at Blaine again.

"Oh my God... You... you're serious?" Blaine nodded. "Is it mine?"

Blaine was shocked. "What? Of course, Kurt. Why would you even think that?"

Kurt scoffed, suddenly angry. "Well, let's see. You showed up at my house a week ago claiming to have cheated. It all sort of adds up, does it not?"

"No! No, Kurt. I never... I was never _with_ Eli. Ever. Yes, I went over there with every intention of doing... something to feel needed. But then he kissed me, and it felt so wrong, and all I could think about was you... and I left."

Kurt was stalk-still. "What? Blaine, you said you hooked up. Most of the time, you say hooked up as in sex. But you're telling me he kissed you and you felt guilty and left?"

Blaine nodded. "Isn't that just as bad?"

Kurt laughed, actually laughed. "No, Blaine! Not at all!" He enveloped Blaine in a hug. "Blaine, oh my God," Kurt laughed again. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Blaine shrugged. "I guess it didn't seem that important."

Kurt smiled, then both the boys laughed. The laughter eventually dies down, both of them going silent, staring into each other's eyes. Kurt broke the silence. "So... you were serious? I... we made a baby?"

Blaine looked down at his stomach. "Yeah, I guess so."

Kurt put his hands against Blaine's slightly protruding stomach, smiling before rubbing it soothingly. "Wow. A baby." Kurt stepped closer until he was right in front of Blaine's face. "You know, Blaine, I never stopped loving you."

Blaine grinned. "Good. Because I never stopped loving you either." And the two kissed in a complete euphoria. A giggle was heard from behind Rachel's door. Kurt pulled away from Blaine with a smile. "Come out, Rachel."

Rachel burst through the door, grinning and hopping around excitedly. "Yes! Yes! Yes! You did it, Blaine! You're back together! And the baby - oh God, the baby! Imagine the beauty of that thing! And the talent - the _talent! _That thing will be a Broadway baby for sure! And - "

Kurt and Blaine laughed at Rachel's excitement. They kissed once more, full of passion of love. Blaine smiled against Kurt's lips.

"Now," Blaine said. "To tell Burt."

* * *

**A/N: Opinions? I've never done an MPreg before, but I see how few there are on FF, and this idea came to mind... so I just sort of wrote it. Thoughts?**

**Should I continue with this? If you've ever read my work, you know I'm a people pleaser, so majority rules. So vote for what you want, pleaseeeeee!**

**And, OMGZ GLEE TONIGHT WITH THE WARBLERS! YES!**

**-Kristen**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: WHOO I'M BACK HOW FREAKING HAPPY ARE YOU HAHA NO PUNCTUATION**

**Anyway, everyone who reveiwed wanted me to continue. So I am... :)**

****Also, for purposes of this story and the pregnancy and all that, Kurt and Blaine visited before the Break Up too. So... yeah...**

* * *

**DisKLAINEr: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Blaine's guilt didn't hit him until around 3 AM, about the same time the nausea did.

He rushed into the bathroom, doing his best not to wake Kurt as he hopped up from his bed. He barely made it to the bathroom before he was throwing up his dinner from yesterday, heaving over the toilet bowl.

A minute later, Kurt was in there rubbing soothing circles on Blaine's back as he coughed up the contents of his stomach. Blaine wanted to tell Kurt to go, that he didn't need to see him like this, that he didn't need to worry, that he didn't deserve Kurt's good treatment after Eli. But he couldn't - every time he opened his mouth, he only threw up once again.

A couple of minutes later, Blaine was spent. He leaned against the bathtub, thankfully accepting the moist towel Kurt offered him. He wiped his mouth and spoke. "You... you don't have to do that."

Kurt laughed. "Of course I don't," he said. He leaned closer to Blaine. "But I want to. Now, I would kiss you, but you kind of just puked, so..."

Blaine shook his head. "No. You don't have to. I was a complete jerk for the whole Eli thing. I shouldn't have come here. I should've just - "

Kurt silenced Blaine, putting a finger to his lips. "How many times do you have to be told you're forgiven?"

Blaine looked away. "Sorry," he muttered. "Mood swings."

"Speaking of mood swings," Kurt said. "How far along are you?"

Blaine shrugged. "Remember the first time I visited you here?" Kurt nodded, blushing at the memory. The two couldn't keep their hands to themselves all weekend. "I'm guessing it was then. So I'd say about three months."

Kurt kissed Blaine's nose. He placed another kiss on Blaine's forehead. "We still have to tell Dad."

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Don't remind me. I might just throw up again at the thought."

Kurt laughed at Blaine. His smile faded as a thought crossed his mind for the millionth time since Blaine had told him about his dilemma. "Blaine... I want to move back to Lima."

Blaine froze. His eyes went wide, then in a pleading voice, he said, "No, Kurt. Don't. You've got your life here. You can't just drop everything because of me. I'd never forgive myself. Not to mention the fact that your dad would be upset - "

"Shh," Kurt soothed him. "Shh. Blaine, this baby _is_ my life now. I want to move to Lima with you. Besides, if I stayed, do you think I'd be able to do any work?" Blaine looked away here guiltily, defeated. "Exactly. I'd be worrying about you and the baby 24/7." Kurt caressed Blaine's face. "Lima is the best place for me to be right now."

Blaine gave it one last attempt. "What about Rachel?"

Kurt shrugged. "She can either come with us, or stay here. We can talk to her about it."

Blaine smiled at Kurt, "Kurt... I love you."

Kurt grinned. "I love you, too."

* * *

The next morning, Kurt and Blaine were boarded on a plane to Lima, first class. Rachel had decided to stay in New York alone, as she was still attending NYADA there. She was sad to see them leave, and made them promise to visit during breaks, her making the exact same oath. She helped them pack, and insisted on driving them there.

"If your water breaks while in Lima, Blaine, don't be afraid to call. Even if it's at two in the morning. I'll be on a flight to Lima no matter what. I won't miss this star's birth," Rachel said quickly to them. They agreed. She began to cry, enveloping them both in a bone-crushing hug.

"Bye," She said, waving them off as they got onto the plane. They smiled back at her, then got onboard.

Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand. "You okay?"

Blaine scoffed. "Yeah. Fantastic. I'm about to go home to tell my boyfriend's father that I'm pregnant with his grandchild. I'm great," he said sarcastically. He realized how snappy that comment had been, then looked at Kurt. "I'm sorry. I'm just _really_ nervous."

Kurt grabbed Blaine's arm, rubbing his hand up and down it soothingly. "It's okay to be scared. I am, too."

They took their designated seats on the plane. Blaine tried to get comfortable in his seat, but it seemed it was impossible. Kurt chuckled lightly, guiding Blaine's head to his shoulder. "Better?" Kurt asked.

Blaine nodded, smiling while looking up at Kurt. "Much."

The plane took off not too long afterwards. Around halfway through the ride, Kurt looked at Blaine. Thankfully, he was awake. "Blaine, how are we going to prove it to my dad? Obviously neither Rachel nor me believed you at first. Plus, Dad's stubborn."

Blaine shifted once again. "I, uh, scheduled an appointment for as soon as we're back in Lima. Maybe we could get an ultrasound picture or something?"

Kurt smiled, allowing Blaine to rest his head on his chest - mostly New Yorkers were on this plane, and not one homophobic comment had been made to them thus far - and said, "I have such a brilliant boyfriend."

Blaine laughed. "Not brilliant enough to bring protection."

Kurt's eyes got wide, his breath catching in his throat. "Blaine - oh my - BLAINE!"

Blaine looked up at Kurt. "What?" Kurt looked at him with a 'What do you think?' look, then realization dawned on Blaine. "Oh. That was out of line, wasn't it?"

"That was... unexpected. Who knew being pregnant would make you such a huge perv?"

Blaine looked away in embarrassment. "That is _so_ not dapper. You better keep me in line - what if I say something like that in front of other people?"

Kurt patted Blaine's back. He kissed his forehead. "Don't worry about that right now. I'll do my best to make sure you don't embarrass us again."

Blaine nodded. "You know who has the most perfect boyfriend in the world?"

Kurt grinned at Blaine, brushing a few stray curls that had come free of the gel off of his face. "Me?"

Blaine shook his head, the action making him seem like a puppy. "Nope. Me."

* * *

It felt weird to be back in Lima to Kurt. After spending so much time in the hustle of the Big Apple, it was different to be back in Lima, where things were slower, and fewer people were present. But there was also a sense of home to the place, which made it all worth it for him.

"When was the appointment again?" Kurt asked a sleepy Blaine, who had fallen asleep after their little chat on the plane.

"Hmm?" Blaine yawned. "Oh, um, it's at three o'clock. What time is it now?"

Kurt checked his phone. "Uh... one fifteen. We have some time before we need to be down there." Kurt's face brightened as a thought hit him. "Hey! Why don't we go to the Lima Bean? It feels like it's been forever."

Blaine grinned. "I'd love that." Blaine wanted so desperately to kiss Kurt then and there, but remembered they were back in the non-accepting Lima instead of the accepting arms of New York. "Want to walk?"

"Of course," Kurt said. He set off walking through the streets of Lima with Blaine right at his tail. It didn't take them long to reach the Lima Bean.

They ordered, just like old times, and sat at their old table. They talked nonstop until Kurt reminded them that it was 2:30 and they needed to leave. Begrudgingly, they each threw away their empty coffee cups and left.

"You nervous?" Blaine asked the desperate looking Kurt.

"Yes." He paused, biting his lip. "I mean, I'm going to see my kid for the first time ever. Don't I get the right to be?" He smirked at Blaine.

Blaine smiled, shrugging as he put his hands in his pocket. "I guess so." Blaine peered over at Kurt, taking in his adorably flustered expression. He glanced around the deserted streets of Lima, then took a chance by grabbing Kurt's hand. Kurt was a little surprised by the sudden contact but didn't pull away. He knew Blaine wouldn't do this unless he was sure no one was watching.

Kurt intertwined their fingers, squeezing Blaine's hand comfortingly. Blaine smiled, looking down at their interlocked hands. They walked this way until they were standing in front of the hospital.

Blaine began to break down.

"Blaine! Blaine, honey," Kurt tried to soothe the boy who had stopped in front of the doors, staring at it emotionlessly. He started to shake, Kurt wrapping his arms around him. "Blaine, it's okay."

Blaine shook his head. "No, it's not! I'm a pregnant man!"

Kurt kissed Blaine's lips behind the safety of the railing, where no one could see them. "Come on. You'll be alright. I'll be there with you."

Blaine looked up to Kurt. "Promise you won't leave?"

Kurt nodded. "Promise."

They entered he hospital after a short, snappy nod from Blaine. They released each other's hands in understanding, not wanting to receive any glares. They signed in, then were brought straight to a room to wait on their doctor to arrive. She did a short while later.

"Hello," She greeted them both, shaking their hands with a smile. "I'm Dr. Johnson." She let out a breath. "So, Blaine, you're back? And I'm guessing this is your boyfriend?"

Blaine nodded with a blank expression.

"Okay. We're going to just do simple stuff today - an ultrasound." She smiled. "I'm going to go get the machine that will take your ultrasound," she said, putting it into terms the two would understand. "I'll be right back."

Blaine looked at Kurt. "So?"

Kurt smiled. "What?"

Blaine shifted. "You still nervous?"

Kurt shrugged nonchalantly. "Not really. Excited, yes. Nervous? Not so much."

"I hope our baby looks like you," Blaine said, turning once again so he was staring at the ceiling. "With your eyes, and your flawless porcelain skin." Unknowingly, one of Blaine's hand settled on his stomach, caressing the small bump there. "A little mini-Kurt. Adorable."

Kurt laughed. "I hope not." Blaine turned to Kurt, appalled by the idea. "Why?"

Before Kurt could answer, Dr. Johnson was wheeling in the machine. She set it up next to Blaine's bed. "Okay. Blaine, could you raise up your shirt?" Blaine nodded, raising his sweater vest and button-up so she could squirt some gel onto his stomach.

Kurt's eyes widened slightly as he took in Blaine's slightly swollen stomach for the first time. He hadn't exactly given it much thought, but it made it so much more real. This was real. He and Blaine were having a baby, one that was completely and utterly theirs.

Dr. Johnson got out a wand-type object, placing it on Blaine's stomach and rolling it around. After a couple of seconds of searching, a small picture showed up on the screen.

"There," she declared proudly. "That's your baby."

Blaine and Kurt were both completely taken by the tiny being on the screen. They each stared for what seemed like forever. Dr. Johnson smiled at them, then asked, "Is there anything else you need?"

Blaine was broken from his daze long enough to answer. "Can we get a picture?" He asked, remembering Burt. Dr. Johnson nodded.

Sometime later, the had pictures of their little baby and were allowed to leave. They thanked their doctor, then exited the building.

"Wow," Kurt said, staring down at the picture. "I guess this is really happening, isn't it?"

Blaine nodded. "It is."

* * *

"Who's telling him?" Blaine asked, standing in front of the Hummel-Hudson door, gripping the picture harder and harder.

"I don't know." Kurt reached out to knock on the door, then jerked his hand away quickly as he remembered something. "He still thinks we're broken up!" Kurt began to pace, talking to himself in a whisper. "Now we're showing up with news of a grandchild? What the hell were we thinking?!"

"Kurt!" Blaine stopped him. "It's okay. We'll do this together. Besides, getting into this was sort of a team effort," Blaine blushed here even though he had been the one to say this. "We'll do this together," he repeated to ease the awkwardness.

"Yeah," Kurt muttered. "Yeah, you're right. We can do this."

And Kurt knocked on the door.

* * *

**A/N: *dramatic music* DA DA DAAAAA!**

**Sooo... who else totally fangirled over "Dark Side" in the last episode? I SURE AS HELL DID! I MEAN, HELL, BLAINE IN THAT BLAZER? THEN MY WARBLERS? I JUST... MY FEELINGS!**

**See? This is why no one watches Glee with me... I squeal when Kurt or Blaine show up on screen, then I yell at them when they fight, then I feel bad for yelling at my OTP so I apologize, but then something else happens to anger me, and the cycle starts again...**

**UPDATING: Like my other story, "Shattered," I'm going to try to update every other day or sooner. I know it's frustrating when you read a story that takes weeks to be updated... so, yep. I'm going to be a COOL person. WHOOP! **

**NEXT CHAPTER: Burt finds out, and maybe a guest appearance by our favorite blazer-clad show choir? **

**DON'T DO DRUGS!**

**-Kristen**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So I had this almost halfway done... and my computer crashed, deleting everything I had stored in it.**

**IT WAS SUCH A GREAT DAY! *Cough* SARCASM *Cough***

**Anyway, I'm just going to get to the chapter. Yep. No venting this chapter.**

**(Pft, right... Even **_**I **_**doubt myself...)**

* * *

**DisKLAINEr: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Burt Hummel intimidated Blaine, no problem. But he had never felt so inferior in Burt's presence as he did right then, with Burt looking questioningly between the two. He gave Kurt a look that said _We'll talk later,_ before allowing both boys to enter.

"I wasn't expecting you." Burt said stoically. He gave them both looks. "Either of you."

"Yeah, um, about that..." Kurt looked to Blaine for support. Blaine just sort of shrugged at Kurt. Burt noticed the interaction and shook his head.

"You could start by telling me why you're here," he said, deciding to give the poor boys a break.

"Right!" Kurt shouted, looking to his dad but not meeting his eyes just yet. "Well, uh... I'll start from the beginning." Kurt took a deep breath before continuing. "So, uh, you remember the whole break-up thing?" Burt nodded. "Well, um, it was sort of just a huge misunderstanding. And so to sort it out, in a way, Blaine was in New York... and he told me some stuff."

Carole appeared in the room then. "Burt, where did you put the - oh! Hi, boys!" She greeted them both warmly, even though they were unexpected guests. "I didn't know you guys were coming over." She shot Burt a look.

"Hey, I didn't know, either!" Burt held up his hands in defense. "They showed up a couple of minutes ago outside. Not my fault."

Carole looked at Kurt and Blaine with a motherly grin. "Oh well. I always cook enough for fifteen. Old habits die hard, especially with Finn out of the house." She shrugged, then glanced up at the boys curiously and with worry. "You are staying for dinner, right?"

Blaine and Kurt glanced nervously between each other. "Um... sure. We'd love to," Kurt answered. Blaine looked at Kurt in a sort of shock, before gulping.

"Kurt?" Blaine asked. "Can I talk to you over here for a minute?"

Kurt followed Blaine out of the room, leaving a confused Burt and Carole in the kitchen.

"What's up with them?" Carole asked as soon as they left. "I thought they were broken up."

Burt shrugged. "I thought so, too. Guess not, though." He scratched the back of his neck.

Carole glanced at the door where the two boys had just vanished. "I wonder what's wrong with Kurt, though. I haven't seen anyone this nervous since Finn told me Quinn was pregnant."

Meanwhile, out in the hall, Blaine was having a meltdown.

"Are you nuts? Telling them over dinner? Near loads of sharp objects and scalding food, hot enough to burn somebody? I'm going to die. There is no way tonight will end without someone dead. You know who that someone will be? Me. _I'm _going to die!" Blaine paced back and forth as he spoke.

"Blaine! Blaine, honey," Kurt attempted to soothe him. "Dad's not going to kill you. Especially when you're carrying his grandchild. Don't worry."

Blaine fell against Kurt. "Are you sure?"

Kurt nodded. "Positive."

Blaine nodded, starting for the kitchen again. "Can we still hide the knives? Just in case?"

Kurt laughed at Blaine's realistic fear. "Of course."

Blaine, satisfied with this answer, leaned up and pecked Kurt on the lips. "Thank you."

Kurt followed Blaine into the kitchen. "Anytime."

Blaine and Kurt entered the kitchen to find Burt and Carole hunched over, speaking in whispers. The two were confused, but didn't say a word. They simply took their seats at the table, allowing Burt and Carole the time to notice them. When they did, they immediately stopped talking and turned to Kurt and Blaine.

"We're having chicken alfredo, if that's alright with you," Carole said, putting on a pretense.

"It's fine," Blaine supplied for Kurt. "Wonderful."

Carole smiled at Blaine, leaving to go prepare the food as Burt sat down.

"So," Burt began, taking his seat across from Kurt and Blaine. "Anything you two want to tell me? Like why you're both here, having a civil conversation with me when just last week you were broken up?"

"It was a misunderstanding. A _huge_ misunderstanding," Kurt said, giving Blaine a pointed look. "It seems this guy has a terrible definition of 'cheating.' It's all fixed now, though, Dad, don't worry. We're fine," Kurt finished with a smile.

Burt looked quizzically between the two before shrugging. If they said they were fine, Burt had no choice but to take their word for it. Plus, he liked Blaine. He liked the idea of having someone watching over Kurt the way Blaine did. It also didn't hurt that he could talk football with him, either.

"Okay," he replied. Before anything else could be said, Carole was carrying in a pot full of steaming food and setting it on the table.

Dinner was filled with an awkward silence. Blaine couldn't bear it. When it was silent, he had to think. And right now, all he could think about was the baby growing inside of him, and how they'd come there to tell Burt, and how they hadn't mentioned it yet, and, GOD, when did it get so hot in here?

Then a wave of nausea hit Blaine full force. "I'll be right back," he murmured quickly, politely. He stood up as quick as he could, not wanting to throw up all over Burt and Carole's home. He ran to the nearest bathroom and emptied the contents of his stomach.

"Blaine?"

And suddenly Kurt was there, rubbing soothing circles on his back. Blaine felt guilty for being such a nuisance to his boyfriend, but he couldn't really do much about it. It wasn't like he could control his stomach.

"They're asking why you left. Carole thinks her cooking's gotten bad." Kurt paused, letting out a short, tinkling laugh here. "I think we need to tell them."

Blaine, afraid of opening his mouth again, nodded.

Kurt helped Blaine off of the ground, allowing the shorter boy to lean on him as they walked. Eventually, they were back in the kitchen - and that's where the nerves _really _got to Blaine.

His palms began to sweat, his heart hammering in his chest. What the hell were they thinking? Why was he even here? Why did he agree to this?

"Well," Kurt began slowly, staring at Burt and Carole. "Look, I'll get right to it. There's a reason Blaine and I are here. We have some news..." Kurt looked to Blaine for encouragement. Blaine gulped, his nerves becoming too much. He needed to do something, _anything_, to let out these feelings -

"I'm pregnant."

Blaine looked around to see who had said that when he realized it was _him_ who had said it. _He _had just told Burt and Carole he was pregnant. He chanced a look at them. They were sitting quietly at the table, stunned into silence.

"Funny," Burt said, no trace of humor in his voice. "Why are you _really_ here?"

"That's it," Kurt took up the speaking. "Look. We have pictures to prove it."

Kurt fished the unltrasound pictures from his wallet, handing them over the table to Burt and Carole. They scooted together, staring at the picture. Their expressions went from surprised and unamused to shocked and believing. They sat in silence, just staring at the photo, the only sounds being that of their breathing.

"Wow..." Burt muttered. Blaine was worried until he saw the smile break out across Burt's face. "I'm going to be a grandfather?"

Happiness and relief evident on Kurt's face, he rushed over to hug his father. Carole joined in, and soon Blaine was dragged in as well - though they were more gentle with him. Apparently being pregnant made you be considered "fragile."

When the hug was over, serious Burt was back. "Now, either one of you want to tell me why you were having unprotected sex?"

* * *

"Crap!" Blaine shot up from his place on Kurt's chest. They were on Kurt's old bed in his room, cuddling and enjoying each other's presence. Kurt was making shapes and lines on Blaine's stomach, smiling gently to himself.

"What is it, honey?" Kurt asked, his voice still high on happiness.

"I told the Warblers I'd be at Dalton tomorrow. Some kind of reunion..." Blaine shook his head. "It doesn't matter. The point is, I told them I'd be there and they have no idea I'm pregnant."

Kurt bit his lip. "You don't have to tell them if you don't want to," he began softly. "Not until you're ready."

Blaine sighed, unknowingly moving a hand to his belly. "I want to, though. They're my best friends. It feels... _wrong_ to lie to them." Blaine shifted so he was lying against Kurt's chest once again. "I'll tell them. I have to." He turned to Kurt, giving him a kicked-puppy look. "Come with me?"

Kurt smiled, pecking his boyfriend's lips. "How can I say no when you're that freaking adorable?"

Blaine grinned at Kurt, shuffling against him once again. Burt had agreed to let them stay here tonight as long as they promised "No funny business." It didn't hurt that Carole had threatened him if he didn't allow their grandchild to at least stay overnight. Not that Burt had needed any convincing, but it was still a nice gesture of Carole.

Blaine craned his head so he could see Kurt. He looked beautiful. The moonlight was shining just right against him, the light contrasting perfectly with his pale tone. His eyes were the same bright blue color as always, and his lips looked so full... and delicious...

Blaine leaned over, suddenly very, _very_ attracted to Kurt. He began kissing up the side of his neck, then back down. Kurt hummed in contentment, allowing Blaine to continue. That is, until his hands reached down to undo Kurt's jeans - which were _very _tight. Believe Blaine, he had looked. A lot.

"Blaine..." Kurt barely found the will power to speak. "Dad said... no... funny business..."

Blaine didn't stop. "I don't know about you, but I find _nothing _funny about this."

Kurt grinned, giving Blaine a sideways smirk. "You _do _have a point there..."

* * *

**(Okay, pretty much smut from here on out. So, if you don't want to read it, just finish this chapter now. Nothing to change the plot after this - just some sweet, sweet Klaine sex. Just a warning. :D)**

* * *

Kurt couldn't help himself any longer - he flipped over, careful to avoid Blaine's stomach, and began kissing hungrily up and down the side of Blaine's jaw. Blaine moaned in pleasure as Kurt's lips found the place right behind Blaine's ear, where he just _knew _was Blaine's weak spot.

"Kurt..." Blaine gulped. "I need you."

The urgency in Blaine's voice made Kurt hurriedly unbutton Blaine's pants, shoving them down off of Blaine's legs and discarding them on the bedroom floor. Kurt removed his own shirt after a pleading Blaine had mentioned, "Too many clothes."

Blaine's shirt was thrown off a second after Kurt's. Kurt immediately put his eyes on his slight baby bump that wasn't really that noticeable unless you knew what you were looking for. Kurt thought Blaine had never looked more beautiful.

"Beautiful," Kurt voiced his thoughts aloud. "So beautiful."

Blaine blushed at Kurt's compliment, but shrugged it off. His hormones were going crazy and, hell, a shirtless Kurt Hummel was straddling him. He was all too ready for this.

Blaine moved them both so he could easily undo Kurt's jeans, throwing them carelessly on the ground. The only barrier between the two now was their boxers, which Blaine was _not _satisfied with.

Kurt thrust his hips up on a whim, connecting with Blaine's hard-on. Blaine rocked back down instinctively. The two continued with this pattern until Kurt put a stop to it. "Won't last... stop."

Blaine stopped, though it took a lot. He took off his own boxers before doing the same to Kurt's. Kurt was underneath him, completely naked and visible through the light streaming in from the window. Blaine gulped, his eyes raking over Kurt's body. He began to pant, leaning down to plant kisses to Kurt's naked chest.

"I love you," Blaine muttered against his skin. "So much."

Kurt pulled Blaine up to his face, kissing him hard and passionately. "Top drawer."

Blaine didn't hesitate, immediately knowing what Kurt meant. "How could I forget?" He reached over, pulling out the lube stored there. He popped open the bottle, holding it out for Kurt. "You want to do this or should I?"

Kurt hurriedly took the bottle from Blaine's hand, that being all the answer Blaine needed. He poured some onto his hand, warming it with his fingers. When he was sure it was warm enough, he inserted his index finger into Blaine's tight hole. Blaine let out a low moan, growling softly.

"Kurt..." He got out.

Encouraged by this, Kurt slowly put in another finger, working Blaine open. Blaine's hand slowly reached out to lazily stroke his length. Kurt, however, slapped it away, only to replace it with his own soft hand. Blaine threw his head back in ecstasy.

Kurt entered a third finger, hitting that bundle of nerves on his way. Blaine nearly screamed at the pure pleasure of it.

"Shh," Kurt silenced him. "Don't wake my parents."

Blaine nodded, though he had barely heard Kurt. He was focused on the feeling of his fingers.

Kurt eventually quit stroking Blaine, to which Blaine whimpered helplessly. Kurt's fingers left his now-stretched hole. Blaine was saddened by the loss, but he didn't dwell on it.

Kurt reached for a condom, to which Blaine stopped him. "What? You afraid I'm going to get pregnant?"

Kurt laughed. "I guess not."

Blaine took the liberty of lubing up Kurt's cock, enjoying the sight in front of him as Kurt seemed to fall apart at his touch. He took pride in knowing that _he _had been the one to do that, and the only one at that.

When Kurt was thoroughly slicked-up, Blaine removed his hand. Kurt didn't waste anytime, already lining himself up with Blaine's entrance. Once there, he went slowly, something Blaine wasn't having. He urged Kurt forward, lowering himself until he was filled with Kurt.

"Blaine..." Kurt heaved. "Are you... are you sure?"

Blaine only nodded. Kurt slowly removed himself, then re-entered, emitting a guttural sound from his boyfriend. Blaine writhed beneath Kurt, completely lost in the ecstasy of the moment.

It didn't take long for Kurt to come, filling Blaine with himself. Blaine, completely and absolutely aroused by the action, came a second later, covering both of their chests. He fell against Kurt, his breathing heavy and ragged.

Kurt made a move to get up. Blaine knew exactly where he was going and pulled him back onto the bed. "No. We can clean up in the morning. With a shower," Blaine smiled seductively here. "But for now, I want my after-sex cuddles. And you're going to give them to me."

Kurt laughed, crawling back into the bed and throwing the blanket over the two of them. "Yes, sir. Now go to sleep. We've got a big day tomorrow."

Blaine smiled, pulling Kurt closer to himself. "Whatever you say. I love you," he yawned.

Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead. "I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N: For those of you who read it, how was the smut? I've never actually put it in a story before, and I just REALLY wanted to here. But if you guys don't like it, I'll never put it in again. I'm a people-pleaser. Whoop whoop.**

**Thoughts? Suggestions? Hate? Flaming? Praise? Love? REVIEW WITH ANY OF THAT! TELL ME HOW YOUR DAYS BEEN! TELL ME HOW MUCH YOU LOVE KLAINE! I WILL READ YOUR REVIEW, AND LOVE IT. I LOVE YOU.**

**-Kristen**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Okay. First topic to be addressed: smut. While most of you were okay with it, two or three thought it was weird, to put it bluntly. And honestly, it was sort of awkward for me to put into a story... I've never done that before. I can handle it in one-shots, but I just kind of feel like I'm stripping my story of potential, in a way. Make sense? Probably not.**

**Anyway, I've decided I might just leave it out of the rest of the story, but I'll leave what I have. It's kind of pointless to delete after you've all read it. Plus, it's a waste of time to delete it. So... yep. But, since so many of you wanted me to keep it, I **_**may**_** make a separate story for the smut. Or I could just put up warnings like I did last time for it, and those who don't want to read it or simply don't care can just skip over it. Sound good? Tell me in a review, PLEASE!**

**WARNING: Mentions of sex this chapter. SHOCK! And Blaine's particularly... "sexual" this chapter. Let's just say Blaine's inner-pervert comes out to play. (Wanky!)**

* * *

**DisKLAINEr: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Blaine woke up around ten o'clock the next morning, the bed feeling cold without his boyfriend's body beside him. He searched frantically for Kurt, afraid when he couldn't find him. He almost got out of bed before Kurt opened the door.

"Oh! Blaine. I was wondering when you'd wake up," he began. Blaine noticed he was surprisingly clean and neat, despite last night's... activities. "I made breakfast."

Blaine smiled. He was _really_ hungry all of a sudden. "Great!" He got up, making his way to the bathroom. He turned around to say something to Kurt, but noticed his boyfriend's head was turned slightly and he was blushing. Blaine only then realized he was still completely naked. "Oh... sorry."

Kurt turned around. "No complaints here. But it's kind of distracting." Kurt opened his closet, picking out a shirt and pants for Blaine. "Here."

Blaine, taking advantage of Kurt's blush and wanting so desperately to make it worse, smirked at Kurt. "You making me shower alone? What if I fall? I _am_ pregnant, you know," he teased, watching as Kurt's cheeks got darker and darker.

Kurt began to stutter. "Um, uh... well - "

Blaine laughed at his boyfriend's flustered expression. "Kidding, Kurt." He left Kurt in his state, entering the bathroom and starting the shower.

Ten minutes later, Blaine was out of the shower and in his clothes. He entered Kurt's bedroom, smiling at the sight of his boyfriend lying on the bed, flipping through a magazine. He crawled up behind him, immediately attacking Kurt's neck with kisses.

"Holy - Blaine!" Kurt began to giggle uncontrollably. "Such a puppy."

As if to emphasize his point, Blaine licked his cheek. "Yep."

Kurt laughed. He pulled Blaine off of the bed. "Your breakfast is cold now," Kurt said with a frown. "Come on."

Blaine followed Kurt downstairs, then suddenly became wary of Burt or Carole. "Kurt!" Blaine stopped. Kurt was thrust backward as he was holding Blaine's hand. "What about Burt and Carole?" He asked nervously.

"They're both at work," he said. "We have the house to ourselves," he finished with a wink. Blaine gulped, blushing.

"That would be wonderful news," Blaine reprimanded. "If we didn't have to leave in an hour."

Confusion swept across Kurt's face, then a look of remembrance. "Oh! Crap! We have to go to that Warbler thing, don't we?" Kurt began pacing the room. "I haven't even picked out an outfit yet! And you! You need to have something to hide the tiny bump until we tell them! Shit!"

Blaine watched Kurt's mini-rampage with humor. It was sort of adorable. "Kurt, we'll be fine. My bump isn't that prominent yet, so we don't have to worry about that. As for your clothing..." Blaine checked Kurt out very obviously. "Well, let's just say you'll look good in anything you wear. Personally, I think you'd be fine with no clothes..." Blaine's eyes widened as he realized what he had said. "Oh my God, Kurt! See! This is what I'm worried about!"

Kurt laughed. "It's endearing, in a way actually. Cute." Blaine blushed. "I'm sure the Warblers will think so, too."

Blaine shook his head, backing away. "No, no, no, no. Don't you remember the sex jokes and the teasing? And that was _before _we were together! What do you think they'll do now, with me being pregnant _and_ unable to keep my thoughts dapper!"

Kurt reached out, gripping Blaine's shoulders. "Honey, it'll be fine. It's their way of showing us their love." Kurt shrugged. "We'll be okay. It's just sex jokes."

Blaine then took in the entire situation and laughed. "Wow. Not even two years ago, you were a blushing virgin who couldn't even say the word 'sex' without turning red. And now, you talk about it like it's nothing. Just... wow."

Finally, like the old Kurt Blaine knew, a blush spread across his cheeks. "Well... I may have had some help with that."

Blaine smiled at that, realizing _he _was the one Kurt was referring to. "Yeah. A cutie helped, from what I hear."

Kurt laughed, encircling Blaine in his arms. "The cutest."

Blaine was about to lean in and kiss Kurt, but he was suddenly hit with the appealing scent of food. "Breakfast!" Blaine shouted like an excited kindergartener, releasing Kurt and running through the doorway and into the kitchen. "Yes!"

Kurt laughed, silently shaking his head as he followed Blaine into the kitchen. When he entered, the first thing he saw was Blaine leaning over with the refrigerator door swung open and Blaine grabbing a gallon of orange juice. He stood up, singing quietly under his breath as he poured himself a glass. He served himself his breakfast, taking a seat at the table where Kurt joined him.

"How're you doing?" Kurt asked, watching as Blaine took in a particularly large spoonful of cereal. "I mean... with the baby and everything?"

Kurt's worry, while greatly appreciated, was also unnecessary. "Kurt, honey, I'm okay. What would give you the idea something was wrong?"

"Well, you're a pregnant man," Kurt deadpanned. "Plus I've been in the bathroom with you more in the past week than ever - No, Blaine. No sex joke."

Blaine pouted at Kurt's ceasing of the innuendos, but then smiled. "Thanks for stopping my dirty mouth. You better be able to do that at Dalton."

Kurt laughed. "It hurts that you don't trust me."

Blaine shook his head, completely serious. "Nope. I just don't trust myself around the Warblers."

Kurt nodded. "Fair enough."

Blaine's breakfast was soon gone, and they were each hustling upstairs to get dressed for the reunion. Kurt had worried that he wouldn't be welcome since he hadn't been invited, and Blaine assured him it was fine since he was a former Warbler himself. He told him how he'd been having regular chats with the Warblers since Kurt's departure, and they had gotten a full run-down of the break-up. He explained how they hadn't invited him, not because they didn't want him there, but because they knew how much it would hurt their ex-soloist.

"Wow," Kurt said once Blaine finished explaining. "They're nicer than they get credit for."

Blaine nodded. "Yep. But they'll be excited that we're back together, and that you're there. So don't you worry," Blaine leaned over to kiss Kurt's nose.

"You aren't half bad," Kurt said, then realized what words had just come out of his mouth. "Don't you dare add an 'in bed' there, Mister."

Blaine frowned, the broke out into a laugh. "Actually, I believe you came up with that one all on your own, Kurt. Good to know I'm doing my job right."

Kurt, completely taken aback by this, scoffed, then threw a pillow at Blaine. "You're horrible!"

"That's not what you said last night!"

And suddenly they were in the middle of a huge, full-blown pillow fight. Blaine had picked up one of the many pillows on the couch, but it had only dropped uselessly to Blaine's side as Kurt began to assault Blaine with his own feathery one. Blaine was laughing uncontrollably on the ground, lying back as Kurt took no mercy on him.

"Stop, Kurt... stop!"

Stopping, Kurt took his chance to get Blaine back. "And as you said before, that's not what you said last night."

Before Kurt and Blaine could go for another round of pillow-fighting, his phone rang. With a murmured, "This isn't over," to Kurt, he pulled his phone out of his pocket. It was Wes.

Still giggling, Blaine answered the phone. "Hello?"

Wes was completely shocked by Blaine's happiness that was clear through the phone. "_What's gotten you so happy?_"

Blaine looked at Kurt with a smile, such adoration in the little gaze. "It's a surprise. But I promise, I'll bring him to the reunion."

"_Him?!_" Wes shouted through the phone. Blaine realized too late what mistake he had made. "_Blaine, you better _- "

Knowing what craziness was about to ensue, Blaine ended the call. Laughing, he escorted Kurt out to the car, hopping into the passenger side after Kurt's complaint that a pregnant man shouldn't drive. Blaine had fussed for a minute, but eventually let Kurt win. He had a feeling that was how things were going to be for the next few months.

Blaine slept almost all of the drive - apparently last night had tuckered him out. Kurt didn't wake him, however, until he had pulled into the large gates of Dalton Academy.

Kurt sighed in relief, many memories flooding his mind as he thought of all that had happened here. He had met Blaine here, had had his first _real_ kiss here with the man beside him, and had met most of his friends from the Warblers here. To say Dalton held no importance to him would be a blatant lie.

Blaine stirred beside him, Kurt's attempts at waking him finally seeming to work. He opened his eyes, yawning as he took in his surroundings. Suddenly, he was wide awake.

"We're here!" He shouted happily. "Kurt, we're here!"

Kurt rolled his eyes with a smile. "As if I didn't know."

Blaine ignored this, however. He jumped out of the car, hurriedly shutting the door. He ran over to the driver's side, thrusting Kurt's door open in a similar fashion to how he had done his own, and literally jerked Kurt out of the car. "Come _on_, Kurt! The Warblers are in there!"

Kurt couldn't deny Blaine's enthusiasm was infectious. "I'm coming!" As Blaine opened his mouth, Kurt put his face in his hands. "Don't _even._"

Blaine shrugged it off, bursting through the doors of Dalton joyfully. Kurt followed him silently, looking down at their interlocked hands. Here they were, running through the halls of Dalton, hand in hand, similar to the first day Kurt had come to "spy on the competition." Kurt laughed aloud at the irony.

Blaine looked back to Kurt worriedly. "Something wrong?"

Kurt shook his head. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

Blaine shook it off, taking another turn that led them to the choir room. When they entered, they were each hit with a wave of nostalgia. The other Warblers were crowded around the center of the room, even the upperclassmen who had graduated the year before. There was Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, Sebastian, Trent, Thad... everybody.

At the sight of Blaine, the other Warblers crowded their ex-Captian, enveloping him in a huge group hug. When they all pulled away, Wes made the effort the get to Blaine through the throng of Warblers.

"Blaine!" Wes shouted. "What the hell is this I hear about some guy you were bringing? You can't move on from Kurt, Blainers! That's just... that's just ridiculous!"

Kurt, who had surprisingly gone by unnoticed, made his presence known then with a cough. "Talking about me like I'm not even here. Typical Wesley."

Suddenly, Kurt was wrapped up in a hug from all the Warblers, similar to the one Blaine had been given. Cries of "Kurt!", "My Kurtie!", and "YAY!" echoed throughout the room. Kurt smiled through it all, remembering how much he had missed the love of his friends in New York.

"Oh my God, YES!" Wes shouted, shooing everyone away from Kurt and Blaine. He looked between the two of us skeptically before speaking again. "Wait. If you two are here and NOT a couple again, we will be forced to ironically lock you both in a closet together until you two are joint at the hip again. Nick, Jeff, get the handcuffs - "

"Kinky!"

Kurt sighed, facepalming as Blaine turned red at what he had just said. God, not even five minutes in and he was already making the jokes? He wanted to _die._ He slowly looked up, carefully inspecting the Warblers faces for any sort of reaction. Most of them seemed shocked, except for Wes, David, Nick, and Jeff, who were staring at Blaine with a sense of pride.

"Sex joke," Sebastian was suddenly at Blaine's side. "Didn't know you had it in you, Anderson."

Suddenly feeling very protective and, damn it, _jealous_, Kurt stormed off to Blaine's side. "Still off-limits, Smythe. Back off."

Sebastian merely laughed, giving Kurt a look. "Really, Hummel? You doubt my ability to change? Blaine isn't my type anymore. Got my sights on bigger and better things."

Blaine couldn't help but laugh at Sebastian's word choice.

Kurt turned around to notice that everyone had gone back to talking amongst themselves, seemingly over the shock that Kurt and Blaine were back together. Well, most everyone. Wes and David were still staring at Kurt and Blaine, whispering to Nick and Jeff every few seconds at something that had happened. Sebastian walked off, leaving Kurt and Blaine alone.

"You sure you're ready to tell them?" Kurt asked, turning to Blaine worriedly.

Blaine nodded. "Of course."

Kurt bobbed his head, smiling at Blaine. "Now or later?"

Blaine was sure of his answer, knowing it needed to be done. He didn't want to get comfortable again if he was just going to be shunned after he told them all about his condition. He gave Kurt a look that surely let Kurt know his answer. Kurt nodded, quieting the Warblers.

"Everybody!" Kurt yelled in his somewhat bitchy, yet authoritive attitude. "Quiet."

Everyone was silenced. Kurt turned to Blaine and whispered, "You want to or should I?"

Before Kurt could receive an answer, Blaine was turned to everyone. He took a deep breath - it was now or never. He remembered courage as he spoke his next words. "I'm just gonna come right out and say it. Everybody," he looked at Kurt once more for reinforcement. When Kurt nodded, smiling, Blaine continued. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

**A/N: Haha! I AM SO EVIL FOR ENDING IT HERE! CLIFFY!**

**Nah, seriously. I had to end it here. It was getting pretty long. [Insert Blaine's sex joke here]**

**Much love to everyone who has reviewed/favorites/alerted. YOU ARE MY KRYPTONITE!**

**-Kristen**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Long story short, EOC's are done. Updating should be quicker now!**

**I am overwhelmed with Klaine feelings right now. So I am projecting it into my writing. Whoop!**

**ALSO, a thanks to **_**Rose235b **_**who sort-of wrote a piece of this story. It's the Sebastian reaction part pretty much. Reviewed with the idea, I used it, yada yada... Just wanted to give credit.**

* * *

**DisKLAINEr: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

_He took a deep breath - it was now or never. He remembered courage as he spoke his next words. "I'm just gonna come right out and say it. Everybody," he looked at Kurt once more for reinforcement. When Kurt nodded, smiling, Blaine continued. "I'm pregnant."_

Blaine had expected laughs. People to be telling Blaine that he was a man and couldn't possibly be with child, then to pull out the ultrasound pictures as proof as Kurt and Blaine had had to do every time they'd told anyone so far. However, he _didn't _expect for Wes and David to come up and cuddle his stomach.

"Oh my God, Blainers! We're going to have a Kurt-and-Blaine baby! It's going to be _so_ cute!" Wes began, bouncing excitedly. He leaned up, pressing his cheek to Blaine's belly. "Hi, baby! This is your Uncle Wessy, who is _way _cooler than your daddies! I'm going to hug you, and love you, and - "

"Don't listen to him," David said. "This is Uncle David, who is way cooler than Wes and your daddies combined. I'm going to tell you embarassing stories about your daddies. And then, when you're old enough, I'll tell you _exactly_ how you came to be - "

"Enough, enough!" Kurt said, coming over to Blaine's side. "Don't corrupt my child's mind with your ignorance while it's still in the wound."

Blaine ignored the exchange - he was still inspecting the other Warblers for their reactions. he scoped the crowd, but all he could find was blank expressions. Honestly, it was starting to scare Blaine. So what if Wes and David were accepting - what if everyone else wasn't?

Kurt noticed his boyfriend's worried expression, then reched over and kissed his cheek. Blaine turned to look at him, his eyes still giving away his worry. "Don't worry," Kurt tried to assure him. "Just give it a minute to sink in."

And a minute was all it took.

"Wait," Jeff said. "You're pregnant? As in having a baby? Kurt's baby?" Blaine gulped, then nodded. He was crushed in Jeff's arms not a second later. "Congrats, dude! A baby? Way to go, Kurtie!" He punched Kurt on the shoulder. "When you two do it, you get it _done!_"

Blaine blinked, shaking his head. Okay, okay. At least it was a positive reaction, no matter how odd it was. Next was Nick, who hugged Blaine closely, murmuring something about their being extra condoms in his room, and then a wink.

Other warblers came and went, all of them excited about the "Baby-Warbler" on its way. Everyone was so cool with it, and acted as if Blaine were no different. Quite frankly, it was a little scary. Was there not going to be _one_ normal reaction?

"What the hell?" Sebastian burst, coming up to Blaine from behind. Blaine sighed. _Finally. _A reaction he'd expected. But instead of a "How can a guy get pregnant?" or a "Baby? You're insane, Blaine!" or even a "You're such a freak!", all Blaine got was a, "Hummel's a top?"

Blaine sighed, Kurt beginning to laugh despite trying to hold it in.

"Damn it, Blaine. Pregnant? Guess it's good I didn't screw you then. Our luck, you'd have gotten pregnant then - can you imagine that? Me? A father? HA!" Sebastian clapped Blaine on the shoulder, laughing, then walked away.

"Wow," Blaine said. "Um... interesting."

Kurt laughed, putting his arm around Blaine's waist and yanking him closer. "At least they're accepting. Especially Wes and David," Kurt said, gesturing to the two boys who seemed to be in a heated debate over the gender of Kurt and Blaine's baby.

"I know," Blaine said. He pulled out his wallet. "And I thought I'd have to get _this _out." He laughed, pulling out the ultrasound picture. Instantly, he was surrounded by Wes and David again.

"Is that a picture of the baby? Ohmigod, let me see, let me see!" David shouted excitedly, grabbing the picture from Blaine's hands. Wes crowded beside him, the two of them becoming immersed in the baby's cuteness. They swooned over it forever, it seemed, and Blaine decided to ignore it, instead turning to smile at Kurt.

"We have the best friends in the world," he said, feeling especially joyful. "Who else would take a male pregnancy so well?"

Kurt shrugged, looking around the room contentedly. "Exactly. It _is _a little odd that they took it so well, right? Like they freaking expected it!"

Blaine was hit with a wave of happiness at these words. An idea popped into his head - and damn it, if it didn't make him a hopeless romantic, he didn't know _what _would.

"Come on!" Blaine said, grabbing Kurt's hand. Kurt, shocked, continued with a jerk after the initial surprise was over.

"Blaine!" He shouted with a hint of laughter. "Blaine!" He repeated, a bit louder. But Blaine didn't stop. He kept going and going until -

Oh. Now Kurt understood.

They were now at the staircase that Kurt and Blaine had met on for the first time. Blaine was staring at him intently, with such adoration and affection that Kurt was sure he'd explode.

It wasn't hard to imagine that first day. The not-so-subtle hand-holding and the gazing and most importantly, the song.

As if Blaine was thinking the exact same thing, he commented, "I may have claimed for months that I wasn't singing to you that day," he started, then grabbed Kurt's hand. "But I think I knew somewhere deep down that I was."

Kurt smiled, shaking his head. "And you were just way too oblivious for those months, too."

"Hey!" Blaine defended. "I remember making the first move here."

"After I blatantly _told_ you I thought you were already going to do it!" Blaine was about to offer another argument, but Kurt spoke up again. "And even then, you told me you didn't want to screw up our friendship!"

Blaine laughed at how worked up Kurt was getting. And it was infectious - Kurt burst out into laughter, too. "Wow," Kurt said, wiping away his tears from laughing so hard. "I guess that _was _a little too much."

"No," Blaine assured him. "It was adorable. You're adorable."

At this point, Kurt leaned in to kiss Blaine. It wasn't a small peck as they usually did near friends and family but, hell, the hall was secluded and it wasn't like anyone was going to care.

Kurt tangled his hands in Blaine's hair, discarding the gel it had been in this morning. Blaine didn't seem to care, putting his arm around Kurt's slender waist and pulling him impossibly close. Kurt's tongue had just made its entrance into Blaine's mouth when there just _had _to be an interruption.

"Holy shit - " Nick shouted as he came onto the scene. "What, you two going for twins or something?" He laughed as if the joke were the funniest thing in the world. "But seriously - oh, that's what Blaine's hair looks like without gel!"

Blaine made a quick move to cover his gel-less hair. "Shut up!" He pouted like a five-year-old. "I know my hair looks bad... God, you _don't_ have to rub it in..."

Upon hearing this, Kurt laughed and kissed Blaine's lips quickly, a peck. "Your hair is _fine_, babe. Stop obsessing," Kurt said, reaching down to grab Blaine's hand. They walked past Jeff and into the room where Blaine had sang _Teenage Dream _that fateful day, with Blaine muttering something along the lines of "You of all people telling _me _to quit obsessing over hair..."

"Shh," Kurt said. As if in a reverse of their first day together, Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand and began dragging him down the corridor to the commons. Blaine rolled his eyes, giggling at the overall... _cuteness_ of Kurt's gesture.

Blaine, wanting to input something of his own, began singing. "You make me," he began, sending Kurt a wink at his eye-roll. "Feel like I'm living a teenage dream..."

Kurt picked up here, despite how cheesy the entire thing was. "The way you turn me on," he sang in his higher voice, giving Blaine a seductive smirk here. "I can't sleep, let's run away and don't ever look back."

"Don't ever look back," Blaine echoed, taking Kurt's hand in his and dancing with him like they had that night at prom when Kurt had been voted Prom Queen as a sick joke. It had taken a lot to get Blaine to return to prom the next year. After all, he didn't have the best experience with dances.

And _that's _when Blaine felt it.

He froze, his hand instantly going to his stomach. Kurt stopped smiling now, concerned for Blaine's well-being. Blaine lowered himself onto the couch in the middle of the room, Kurt following worriedly.

"Oh my God, Blaine!" Kurt shouted. "Are you okay? Is it the baby? Shit..." He muttered, reaching for his phone, no doubt dialing 911.

"No, Kurt, no," Blaine said. He began to smile, reaching for Kurt. He ended up with his hand on his arm. "I can feel it, Kurt. The baby. I felt him kick!"

Kurt was bouncing with joy, but that didn't mean he didn't catch Blaine's word. "Him?"

Blaine blushed, nodding and looking away. "Yeah. I mean, we can't just keep calling him an it for the rest of the pregnancy, can we?"

Kurt shook his head. "No, I guess not." He laughed, getting impossibly close to Blaine. "So you felt it - him - move?"

And just like that, Blaine was excited all over again. "Yep! Right here." He guided Kurt's hand to his stomach, placing it over a certain spot. "But it's stopped now. I think he was reacting to our singing. Our baby, a prodigy, even before birth," he smiled, cooing down at his stomach.

Kurt giggled, reaching over and lying his head against Blaine's slightly-protruding stomach. "Hello, baby," he whispered to it. "This is daddy Kurt. And daddy Blaine says you like it when we sing. So I'm going to sing to you every night," he said decidedly, determined. Blaine smiled at the moment.

And Kurt continued to sing. He sang Blackbird to their unborn baby, and Blaine even jumped in on a few songs. And the baby knew it, too - he kicked and kicked while Kurt and Blaine's voices melted into one, ringing throughout the room.

Eventually, even though it was still pretty early in the day, and he had slept most of the two-hour ride here, Blaine was tired. He ended up falling asleep to the sound of Kurt's voice. Kurt, however, didn't notice until the song was over. He smiled, reaching up and brushing away a stray curl from Blaine's face.

Kurt curled up to Blaine's side, deciding a nap was in order, too. It wouldn't hurt to sleep for a couple of minutes, would it?

In no time, both boys were asleep.

Jeff, Nick, David, and Wes all walked by the door after they heard the snoring coming from the room, and Kurt and Blaine's absence gave them all the information they needed. They had began searching for the two boys just a few minutes prior, and were happy to have found them.

"There you are!" David burst at first. "We've been look - "

"Shh!" Wes interrupted him, putting a hand over his mouth. "Can't you see they're sleeping?!"

Nick and Jeff simultaneously rolled their eyes, quieting both boys. "Guys!" Jeff whisper-shouted. "Keep it down!"

Nick piped up here. "Where's the ultrasound picture you two had?"

David hesitantly pulled it from his pocket. "Right here... why?" He asked worriedly, clutching the picture to his chest.

"Because we need to leave it here for Kurt and Blaine, then let them sleep. They both need it," Jeff said. He stole the picture before David or Wes could fight him, then gently stepped over to set it down in between Kurt and Blaine's body.

Wes snuck over behind him with his phone. He snapped a picture of Kurt and Blaine, then giggled silently. When given looks by the other inhabitants of the room, he shrugged. "It's too cute to ignore," he said in defense of his actions. "Besides, who knows when we'll get to see them again?"

They all seemed convinced. "I guess you're right," Nick said. His eyes then widened as a thought occured to him. "Oh my God - you guys don't think they..." he gestured with his hands here. "... there, do you?"

* * *

**A/N: Haha, seemed like a good place to end it. :) **

**Our Klaine is happy... for now. *dramatic music***

**Hope you all enjoyed the Warbler reactions! I know a lot of you were looking forward to it... I try not to dissappoint. :)**

**Now, I'm going to go because Glee comes on in three minutes where I am... so, bye.**

**Love you!**

**-Kristen**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So… another chapter. WOO!**

**I REACHED 111 FOLLOWERS ON THIS STORY, 43 FAVORITES, 50 REVIEWS, AND 6,000+ VIEWS! YAY! I LOVE YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THIS! AND FOR JUST BEING YOU. I LOVE YOU.**

**I'm sorry for not updating. I have an EXTREMELY homophobic family, and my mom just sort of snapped this week. She threatened to kick me out of the house just for supporting gays, and then told me I was no longer allowed to watch Glee as it "promotes gays." (But I still do!) And now, she says I'm not allowed to type fanfictions anymore, which you see is not the case. So you should have no problem believing that I'm sure as hell moving out ASAP.**

**Sorry for dumping my problems on you… but you deserved an explanation.**

**:)**

**Ahead of time, I'm going to tell you this chapter will probably be short... just not in the best of moods. Sorry :( But I do have a new fic, "Lucky." It's about the two YouTubers, AmazingPhil and Danisnotonfire — whom have not come out as gay or in a relationship, but I am POSITIVE it's there. And they said they don't mind fanfictions being written about them. In fact, Dan read one about them that was particularly smutty... and they're BRITISH!**

**WARNINGS: Language... yeah.**

* * *

**DisKLAINEr: I don't own Glee.**

* * *

Kurt, not surprisingly, woke up before Blaine did. He kissed his boyfriend's head as soon as he was awake, and then surveyed the room around him. They were definitely still at Dalton. Kurt leaned up, careful not to disturb Blaine's slumber, but stopped when he heard a crinkling beside him. He felt around for the source, finding the picture he and Blaine had let Wes and David see of their child. He brought it closer to his face, sighing with content.

Blaine began to stir, causing Kurt to jump — which of course led to Blaine's waking. Kurt began to rub Blaine's side, trying to pacify him back into unconsciousness. Blaine, however, was having none of it.

"Kurt?" He asked, rubbing open his eyes. He then murmured something unintelligible under his breath, causing Kurt to ask, "What?"

"I said," Blaine paused to yawn. "Where're we?"

"Oh," Kurt laughed. "We're still at Dalton. We must've fallen asleep."

Blaine nodded, stretching. "What time is it?"

Kurt checked his watch. "4:30."

Blaine sat up fully. "We should get going then."

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were eager to get home so they could cuddle on the couch together while watching some cheesy romantic comedy with a huge, fluffy blanket over top of them, just like old times. Kurt smiled at the thought, whilst Blaine hopped up and down in the passenger seat.

"Excited much?" Kurt asked, laughing lightly.

"Excited? I'm ecstatic, Kurt!" Blaine shouted. "I can't believe the Warblers were just so… accepting. I swear they knew before we did," Blaine said, giving Kurt a serious look. Kurt shook his head at his boyfriend, diverting his gaze back to the road.

Kurt shrugged. "It wouldn't surprise me."

The rest of the ride was spent in a comfortable silence, both boys stuck in their own little happy worlds.

When they arrived back at the Hummel-Hudson household, Kurt hurried out of the car and to Blaine's side so he could open the door for him. Blaine rolled his eyes, but smiled nonetheless at the sweet gesture.

Once inside, Blaine plopped down onto the couch. Burt and Carole were still at work, but would be home within an hour or two from Blaine's understanding. But he didn't mind because that was two more hours of free-time with Kurt.

Kurt seemed to have read Blaine's mind when he entered the kitchen, returning with a plate full of snacks.

"Thank _God_," Blaine emphasized to Kurt when he sat down. Picking up a random item of food, Blaine popped it into his mouth. "I was about two seconds away from dying of starvation."

Kurt laughed at Blaine's dramatics. "We can't have that, now, can we?"

Blaine shook his head. "Nope."

Kurt merely smiled. He was leaning over to plant a kiss on his boyfriend's food-covered lips when the door creaked open, revealing a slightly fatigued Burt Hummel.

"Hey," he greeted them. "Good day?"

Blaine answered. "Wonderful!" He said around a mouthful of food. "The Warblers were so sweet... and understanding... and cool..."

Kurt shook his head, rolling his eyes. "What he's trying to say is that we had a nice time at Dalton. They were very accepting about this whole..." Kurt searched for the word. "...thing."

Burt nodded. Not being a man of many words when it came to the emotional stuff, he simply replied, "Good." He hung his coat on the rack, kicking off his shoes. He smiled at the two of them and said, "I'm heading into the kitchen. I'd ask if you wanted anything, but I can see that's taken care of."

Blaine looked down in his lap at the heaping plate of food. Blushing, he sat it on the coffee table. "Oh, um..."

"It's fine, kid," Burt said. "This is your house now as much as it is mine or Kurt's."

In that moment, Blaine got a foreign feeling. He felt like he belonged there. He felt like he was wanted there. It was something he'd never felt while living with his family. And it was the best feeling in the world. "Thank you, Mr. Hummel."

"Burt," Burt corrected him.

Blaine nodded, grinning. "Thank you, Burt."

Burt left them with a smile.

Without the presence of anyone else, just themselves, Blaine relaxed. It wasn't that he didn't like Burt; he just preferred being with Kurt. Alone.

There was a silence. A long, comfortable silence. Blaine was content with stuffing his face and watching whatever show was on television, and he thought Kurt felt the same way. But then he felt something shift in the air, and he knew something had changed. When Kurt took a deep breath as he always did when nervous, Blaine knew his assumption was right.

"Blaine... I want to talk to you about something that's been on my mind ever since you told me about this whole ordeal in New York," Kurt began slowly, as if afraid to continue. Blaine was still, terrified of what he might say. "About your parents..."

Blaine let out a breath of relief, but was soon washed over with a sense of dread. Trying to hide this, he asked, "Oh. What about them?"

Kurt turned to face Blaine. "Where do they even stand in this whole thing?" Kurt started, but it was obvious he was far from finished. "Do they even know about it? Did you tell them? Where have they been this entire time? And for fuck's sake, even if you didn't tell them, how could they ignore how obviously pained you were? Do they even know where you've been the past few weeks?"

Blaine was drowned in shame. "You know how they feel about my sexuality, Kurt. How would they react to me, their _son_, being _pregnant?_"

Kurt shrugged, feeling sympathy for Blaine. "I don't know... I just wanted to know if they kn —"

But Blaine wasn't finished. "They ignored my pain and all that shit because they _don't care_. And they don't know where I've been — hell, they're probably happy that I'm out of their hair. Because quite frankly, Kurt, they don't give a shit about me."

"Calm down, Blaine," Kurt soothed, picking up on Blaine's change in mood. He could blame it on the hormones all he wanted, but Kurt knew this was more than that. It was from years of child neglect since Blaine had come out. It was from having such shitty parents. It was from not feeling _loved_.

"I'm sorry," Blaine began apologizing. "I'm sorry." It seemed those were the only two words he could form.

"You don't need to apologize," Kurt assured him. "If anything, it's their fault for being assholes."

Blaine laughed softly, almost a whisper. But it didn't seem to help his mood at all. "They think I chose this, Kurt. They think I chose to be an outcast, and a freak, and 'a disgrace to the Anderson name.'" He shrugged, trying to seem unfazed. "I just thought they'd be okay with it, you know? Treat me like I was still their son."

"You are," Kurt said. "No matter how dysfunctional the relationship is."

Blaine smiled. "I guess."

"And they're idiots if they let you slip away. Their loss." He leaned over to press a soft kiss to Blaine's forehead. "Don't let their ignorance get to you," he said firmly, looking into Blaine's eyes. Blaine swallowed and nodded.

"How did I get someone so perfect?" he asked aloud.

Kurt smirked. "I was just asking myself the same thing."

* * *

**A/N: Yeah, dumb ending, it was short... I apologize...**

**I hope you all had an EXTRAORDINARY MERRY CHRISTMAS!**

**-Kristen**


	7. Author's Note

**SORRY THIS IS NOT ANOTHER CHAPTER**

**Okay, so I think I've finally decided to add another chapter after months of being a little shit and not updating any Klaine stories whatsoever. You may be wondering why I'm publishing this stupid little author's note, but I know if I just sit here like "Meh I'll update that sure" I probably won't. But if I put this here and know it's out for everyone to see, there's more of a chance that I actually will. Yeah, it's dumb, but it works.**

**SO, once the next chapter is complete (I have a lot of work to do though damn) I will upload it and delete this chapter. Woo-hoo.**

_**I AM SO SORRY FOR BEING SUCH A PROCRASTINATOR!**_

**(But I still love you guys)**

**-Kristen**


End file.
